


Spidey Senses

by peterneedsahug



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Spidey Senses, Tony has a heart, Whump, Whump Fic, infinity war broke me so this is how i’m coping, injured Peter parker, ive been wanting to read a fic like this but i couldn’t find one so i’m writing it myself, karen the ai saves the day, peters senses go batshit crazy, post homecoming, sensory over load, spiderman - Freeform, tony isnt peters dad but he might as well be, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneedsahug/pseuds/peterneedsahug
Summary: in which peter’s spider senses go fucking haywire during patrols and tony stark comes to the rescue because he is pretty much his dad.





	Spidey Senses

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like just an fyi I didn’t really mention a specific reasoning for peters Spidey Senses going crazy, it just kind of happened? lol in this fic it just kind of happens sometimes but this is the first time peter experiences sensory overload so enjoy lmao

It had been a relatively normal day as far a peter was concerned. He woke up, went to school, came home, did his homework, and then began patrols. Nothing too extreme happened so far. He stopped a mugging, saved a cat from getting run over in the middle of the street, and at one point he gave an old lady directions resulting in him being gifted a churro which he gladly accepted. Peters metabolism was great for his lean figure, but not as great for his constantly hungry stomach. In order to function properly, he needed at least three times the amount of food most normal 16 year olds did. It was quite annoying.

But, it was a small price to pay in order to have all of his other abilities. Peter knew he was blessed with his Spiderman powers, so he tried to not dwell on the downfalls. Unfortunately, he would soon find out that some of the downfalls really really suck.

Peter sat on the ledge of a building, swinging his feet back and forth, eating his churro with half of his mask pulled up to reveal his mouth. The sun had already started to set and the young Spidey let out a yawn. Pulling out his phone, peter checked the time. How was it already 6:45? Peter frowned and quickly ate the last two bites of his churro. Aunt May would be expecting him home soon and Peter really didn’t want to be late. As much as he loved his aunt, she had a tendency of flipping out if peter is even just 5 minutes late. Peter honestly understood why she worried so much considering everything that they had been through. With his parents and then Ben. Peter was all she had left.

Once finished with his churro, peter grabbed his belongings and started to make his way to the other side of the building where he could web his way back home for the night. That’s when he felt it. The familiar sensation that went throughout his body that Peter could only describe as danger. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it.

Peter knew what his spider senses felt like. But this, this felt different. More intense. Way more intense. The feeling only got worse and before peter knew it he was gripping his head in utter anguish. He decided it would be best to sit down because he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay up for much longer. Peter shut his eyes trying to block out the pain.

”What the hell?” Peter muttered to himself. It was half a whimper half growl of deep annoyance.

Soon his breath started to quicken and he wasn’t able to control the small whimpers coming out of his mouth. His head felt like it was exploading. It felt like the worst migraine peter had ever had multiplied by a million. On top of that, everything was so loud. His normally enhanced hearing was often helpful, but this this was unbearable. He could hear the streets of New York City as if they were practically screaming in his ear. The loud car engines, honking, people talking, the footsteps of civilians, he could even hear the deafening sound of his own breath.

Even though his eyes were closed peter could still somehow practically see everything. Or at least the bright outlines of everything. And when he opened his eyes, it was a nightmare.

He could also feel the ever growing uncomfortable scratching of his suit. It felt so wrong. Like there was tiny knives poking his skin whenever it came in contact with the material of his blue and red getup.

Peter started panicking. He didnt know what was happening to him and by the looks of things it wasn’t getting any better. If anything, his senses continued to rise in intensity.

”Peter, is everything all right? It seems that your heartbeat has suddenly increased and you are in distress. Are you having a panick attack?” Karen’s concerned voice (well as concerned as a ai’s voice could be) rang throughout his ears and it wasn’t exactly helping his situation.

Peter paled at her words. Panic attack? No, this couldn’t be a panic attack. Peter was all too experienced wth those. Ever since Toomes and being trapped under the warehouse, not to mention what happened with Ben, peter had had his fair share of panic attacks. And he knew this wasn’t one.

“I-“ peter gasped through his breaths. It was hard to get a word out considering his current state,”I’m- I don’t know what’s happening t-to me. Everything hurts.” He managed, cringing at his own shaking voice. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his irritating mask. And Karen’s voice felt like it had pierced into his skull, but he knew she could help him somehow so he repressed the overwhelming urge to take his mask off.

He didn’t notice it, but tears had begun to slowly creep out of his eyes. Peter had been hurt before. He could handle pain. He’s had more dislocated limbs, stab wounds, cuts, bruises, and broken bones than most people had in a life time. But this was simply awful. He stuck his head in between his thighs, curling up into a ball of sorts as if it would provide some sort of comfort. It didn’t really but he stayed like that.

”Peter everything will be-“Karen’s voice started up again but peter interrupted her.

”Karen please, be quiet. Everything is so loud,” Peter whimpered as more tears welled up in his eyes.

”Is this better?”The ai whispered. Peter didn’t even know she was programmed to whisper, but it was definitely an improvement from the screaming in his ears. Not that is wasn’t still  unbearable.

The spider breathed heavily,”Uh-yes kind of, I don’t know Karen. I’m scared.” Peters voice broke at the last word. He hated being weak. He wasn’t supposed to be weak. He was supposed to be better. He needed to be better.

”Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark or your current predicament?”Karen asked, still in her quiet voice.

Peter had begun shaking at this point and simply nodded his head in response, but he quickly realized that his ai couldn’t actually see him so he let out a shaky,”Yes.”

Peter wondered for a second if his head was actually exploding. That’s what it felt like.

Karen began to ring up Tony. Luckily she seemed to turn the ringing to mute. Peter noticed this and was incredibly thankful.

Soon, Peter was met with the similar voice of his mentor. “Hey kid, is something wring did Karen send out a distress signal?”

”Karen, you sent a distress signal?” Peter forced out through pained breaths.

”You are in distress and you gave me permission to contact Mr. Stark. I do not see the problem, Peter.” Karen stated.

”Karen you didn’t have to-argh,”Peter cried out in pain. A car alarm had started to go off and it felt like the sound was blaring throughout his entire body. He pressed his hands closer to his ears, not taking notice of the small tear he had began making in his suit with his nails. His suit was durable, but peter had super strength. If he wanted to he could tear his suit to shreds with nothing but his hands.

”Peter are you okay? What the hell happened?” Tony’s worried voice came through his suit and peter felt like he was going to throw up. Instead be let out an involuntary whimper. He was in too much pain to internally curse himself for being weak in front of his idol,”I-um I don’t know. Everything-“peter gritted out between his teeth. Talking was extremely painful and it made him feel worse. His own words were so loud in his ears,”everything is so loud and bright. I think it might be-“peter paused trying to regain his breath. He didn’t realize he had started panting with the simple effort of talking,”my senses? Everything is too intense and it hurts so much I can’t think straight.” Peter rambled through strained breathing.

”Shit kid-okay everything’s gonna be fine, nothing like this had ever happened before? With your senses I mean?” Tony had lowered his voice once he heard peter say that everything was too loud.

”N-no, my sense are always dialed up but it’s bearable it’s never been like this,” Peter bit down on his lip to stop himself from sobbing but it wasn’t a good idea considering his sense of touch was dialed up as well and peter nearly bit through his lip. Instead of letting out a sob he managed a heavy yet shaky breath accompanied by another strained whimper.

”Okay Spidey, just hang in there. I’ll be there soon.” Tony replied, trying to sound calm. In reality he was freaked out. This never happeded beofre therefor he had no idea how to fix it. From what Peter was saying, it seemed like his senses were

Peter had taken off his mask now. It was a relief for his incredibly irritated face now that the mask was not longer touching it. But when he took it off completely, his eyes were met with blinding brightness and he finally allowed himself let out a strangled sob.

Peter quickly shut his eyes again, seeking comfort in the semi darkness behind his eye lids. He rested his head on his knees again trying to block out the light. It was almost night time at this point but it didn’t matter. Peter was thankful for the setting sun though. He couldn’t imagine how bad it would be if it had been broad daylight.

Eventually, Peter heard the sound of Tony’s iron man suit and he winced harshly, fresh tears making their way down his face. His head poked up from where it was tucked underneath him and he forced his eyes open to look to the man now in front of him. The brightness was a lot, but the sun was quickly setting so it wasn’t as bad as before.

Peter blinked rapidly trying to sway new tears threatening to fall away. His hands were still coving his ears but since they were directly on his skin his nails had begun to dig into the skin around his ears and peter didn’t even notice the crescent shaped red marks on his now bloody skin around the area.

The young teen tried to focus on the figure in front of him but it seemed impossible. His eyesight kept going blurry and he wasn’t sure if he was gonna throw up or pass out.

”Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his voice straining, making it obvious that he was in pain.  
The sight of Peter on the ground made Tony’s heart clench. He knew that pain was apart of being an avenger. They got hurt often. And each time Peter got hurt, Tony hated it, but he had never seen the kid in such anguish like he was in that moment. On top of that, he looked awful. The color seemed to be drained from his face it was obvious that he had been crying. Peters eyes were red and puffy. And he was curled up in a ball. He looked so small, so young. It was one of the moments where tony realized how young peter really was. He was just a kid. Even though peter was too stubborn to admit it sometimes.

Tony was torn out of his thoughts when her heard a soft whimper. It sounded restrained, like its owner was trying to not let it out but could hold it in.

“Hey kid,”Tony’s iron man mask was lifted up as he slowly knelt down in front of Peter.

Peter’s eyes looked back up at the man in front of him. He tried to take a deep breath but he just ended up accidentally letting another whimper escape his lips. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands on his ears harder. Tony wanted nothing more than to reach out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he decided against it. It probably wouldn’t really help peter in his current situation.

“It’s really bad, isn’t it?” Tony’s voice softened considerably.

Peter just nodded, his eyes still shut tight. Tony winced. He shook his head and took something out of his suit.

“We’ll figure out whats wrong when we get to the tower. I called Bruce so he should be here soon. Until then, I brought these. You said it was loud?” Tony asked gently.

Peter opened up one eye and flinched. It was pretty much completely dark outside at this point but it still was uncomfortably bright for Peter. He decided to just bite the bullet and open both eyes so he could see what Tony had brought him.

In Tony’s hands was a pair of sound cancelling head phones. Peters eyes light up as he saw them, immediately knowing what they were meant for. Tony noticed and smiled, and went to hand them to the kid. His smiled disappeared once peter removed his hands from his head to put the head phones on. Peter frowned, confused as to why Tony looked upset. He looked at his shaky hands and his eyes widened. The tips of his fingers were covered in blood. He cautiously felt his one ear and his suspicions were correct. He had been digging so hard into his head that he literally dug into it without even noticing.

Peter looked embarrassed and Tony didn’t fail to notice.

“Hey kid, it’s okay, here it’s fine. We can wash them off then if you get blood on them anyway. It’s not a big deal. Were avengers we bleed all the time,” Tony offered another smiled and peter tried to give one back but all he could manage was a grimace. Tony quickly realized the poor kid was obviously still in pain and he gently put the noice cancelling headphones atop Peter’s ears.

Peter visibly slumped, letting out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. It worked almost instantaneously. Peter could’ve cried right than and there just from the pure relief it brought him. It didn’t do much for his other senses that were screaming at him, but it was still better. A lot better.

“Better?” Tony asked.

“Yes, oh my god. Yes. Thank you, Mr. Stark. Seriously. You have no idea how shitty that felt,” Peter didn’t often cuss but he thought this situation was cuss-worthy.

“No problem kid. You really freaked me out. Don’t do that again,” Tony laughed, relieved that his idea actually worked,”Let’s go to the avenger tower though, I want Bruce to check you over and figure out what the hell just happened.”

Peter nodded and tried to stand up. Even with his spider balance, he stumbled a little and suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him. He was so tired. It felt like all the energy had been drained out of his system. Luckily, Tony was there to catch him when he fell over.

“Peter! Shit kid, what the hell,” Tony held Peter’s limp body in his arms and shook his head,”You’re seriously gonna be the death of me.”

And with that, he scooped up the unconscious teen in his arms and made his way back to the tower where Bruce would hopefully be able to help his spidey.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so this is my first ever fic on a03 i’ve been reading fics on here for like ever but i’ve never actually written fanfiction anywhere expect wattpad but that ends today bitches lol. i hope y’all enjoyed this oneshot i feel like there isn’t enough fics about peter getting sensory overload? idk oof


End file.
